One Of The Boys
by Harleyzgirl
Summary: Penelope has long been Derek's best buddy, but what happens when he becomes aware she's also become his best girl.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor ever likely will Criminal Minds. Just borrowing the characters for the sole purpose of entertainment. No profit is being made in any way, shape, or form.

A/N: KricketWilliams challenged me quite some time ago to write a story for Derek and Penelope, which paralleled my own love story with my hubby. That's the story I started to write and this is the story Derek and Penelope choose to tell instead. The initial premise is the same, but that's where the similarities end. Hope you like it.

One Of The Boys

"Hey, Mama, what are your feelings on baseball?"

"American pastime. Great way to spend an evening. Why?"

"Do you play?"

Penelope laughed. "Sugar, take a good look. Do I look like the athletic type to you?"

Derek's playful expression turned serious. "Woman, I know I did not just hear you disparage my best friend."

She sputtered, but said nothing else. Derek had really been on her, more than ever about any even slightly negative comment she might make about herself. She liked to watch sports, especially any sports Derek was taking part in, but not play. She was no athlete. Why tempt fate?

"Let's try this again, shall we?"

She nodded. No need to piss off her chocolate Adonis.

"Good," he said, apparently satisfied that she had acquiesced. "Penelope, my baseball team is down one female player. I'd love it if you'd fill the post."

"Why not JJ or Emily?"

"Why not you?" He raised an eyebrow as he spoke making it clear he wasn't pleased with her suggestion. "I don't hang with them. I hang with you and with my boys."

"Oh, I get it," Penelope replied, as she gave him a saucy smile. "You just need those of us who adore you to pad the team, so celebrations afterwards are a real party."

"Exactly!"

"So, I wouldn't need to play; just be on the roster." The happy smile she gave him lit her whole face. It quickly faded with his answer.

"What gave you that idea?"

"I'd have to play?"

"Third base has your name all over it."

"But, Derek," she said, not even trying to keep the pout from her tone.

"You're who I want Penelope."

Even though, she knew he didn't mean for there to be a sexual innuendo in his words, her heart still beat faster, until she heard the rest of what he was saying.

"You're my best bud."

Her heart plummeted, but how could she deny him?

"You're going to have to coach me, hot stuff."

"My pleasure."

"When's the next game?" There was no hiding the hesitation in her pitch, as she voiced the question.

"Be ready to go at 5:30 unless we catch a case."

"What!"

"Problem, sweetness?" Mischief was obvious in Derek's eyes, the devilish smile he reserved solely for her gracing his handsome face.

"I'll problem you, Agent Morgan! I'm not dressed to play baseball." She indicated the floral skirt and hot pink blouse she was wearing with matching pumps.

"Gorgeous as always. No worries. We'll swing by your house for you to change, grab a quick snack and a bit of practice before the game starts at seven. We'll have dinner with the team afterward."

"You owe me," she said, trying to look stern, but she couldn't maintain it once he replied.

"I like being indebted to you, Goddess." With that he winked and was gone once more.

"Just one of the guys. Great," Penelope murmured, as she got back to work.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See part 1 please

A/N: Thank you to each of you who reviewed, put the story on alert and/or favourites, you made me smile. I look forward to hearing what you think as we take this little ride with Derek and Penelope.

One Of The Boys – part 2

No case meant baseball. Derek was pumped. More so than he'd been for any of the other games this season so far. He didn't want to admit it, but he was fairly certain it had a great deal to do with Penelope joining the team. Since they'd run into some unfortunate glitches during his months as acting unit chief and then his unfortunate time spent with Tamara, he had made it his goal to hang with Penelope as much as possible. A man didn't have a friendship like theirs and let it slip away.

Heading for her lair, he looked forward to having time alone with her first. Since she broke up with Lynch just after Valentine's Day, he'd noticed an increase in negative comments from her about herself. As her best friend, he felt it was his duty to help her through whatever was leading to the comments, and build her confidence at the same time. There was no way a woman who could juggle that many computers and searches, as well as type as fast as she did, would not make an amazing third baseman. If he turned out to be wrong, he'd take all the flack based on his poor coaching.

Reaching her office, he knocked once, then opened the door to reveal total chaos. Penelope had at least two of her computers gutted and was sitting amidst the many parts muttering.

The sight before him drew a question out of him before he realized he was speaking, "Woman, what the hell happened?"

"Wish I knew. One minute joy; the next the basketball of death, followed by code and blue screen."

"Sounds bad."

"It is." She nodded for emphasis. "Sorry, hot stuff, but I have to bail on you for baseball."

She was lying. Had she just said, 'sorry, can't make it'. Hell, if she'd said, 'our plans', he would have accepted things happened, but she mentioned one specific aspect of their plans for the evening.

"You little minx!"

"Come again, Sugar."

"Don't you, 'sugar' me, Garcia. You broke your babies on purpose."

Penelope grew quiet. She might fib, even tell him a tall tale on occasion, but she had never yet, to his knowledge, tried to pass off a bald-faced lie.

Finally, after several minutes of silence, she snapped closed the case for one computer and began reassembling the second. "Give me five more minutes, and we can go."

"Great!"

"I have one condition."

"Anything for you, Mama," Derek said, but his expression was tentative.

"Stop profiling me."

He blew out a long breath before saying anything else. "Baby girl, that wasn't profiling. That's just me knowing how my best girl operates."

"Your best girl, huh?"

"You bet. Gonna be the best third baseman the other team has ever faced, too."

"My! Aren't we confident."

"When all you've got to bring to the table is A game-"

"Enough, hot stuff. I'll meet you at the elevators in ten."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Two minutes ago it was five. Think I'll have to wait right here." He leaned against her desk and winked when she shot him an exasperated look.

"You better make this worth my while," she groused, as she at last gathered her purse and followed him out, locking up her office behind them.

"I'm wounded, Baby Girl. Getting to spend the evening with me and the gang isn't plenty?"

"Nuh uh. Not this time, Cupcake."

"All right. I'll sweeten the pot."

Penelope shot him a suspicious look. "How sweet?"

"When we go to your place, leave Esther and bring your go bag."

Now Penelope was the one giving him the raised eyebrow.

Derek walked backward down the hallway so they could continue their conversation face-to-face. "I'll be the designated driver tonight. You can crash in the guest room and we'll drive in together in the morning."

"My own personal chauffeur." She ohhed for a second or two then added, "Throw in breakfast, and we have a deal."

"In or out of bed, Princess?" He wagged his eyebrows at her with a killer smile.

"You decide."

"Done," he said, and together they stepped into the elevator.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See part 1

A/N: As promised, here is today's second installment. Thank you to those who have continued to review and for the alerts and favourites, too. They are all wonderful to read and see.

One Of The Boys – part 3

Once they were back at her place, Penelope went into a wardrobe panic. "I don't have anything appropriate to play baseball in," she called out to him from her bedroom.

Derek was in the kitchen. He had said he would toss together a snack once he was done changing in her bathroom. "Show me what you have," he said, parting the beads and strolling into her bedroom like it was an everyday event.

Penelope had already stripped off her blouse and skirt so she was in nothing but her hot pink bra and matching panties. Her first instinct had been to yell at him for just walking in, and scramble to get something to cover up in. Then Derek's earlier words about her just being one of the boys resurfaced. If that's how he wanted to see her, fine; she wasn't going to cover up. Remaining by her dresser, she bent over to pull a few options from the bottom drawer. She tossed a few garments onto her bed and then righted herself, blowing her hair out of her eyes with a huff.

There was a strangled sounding hissing noise from near the doorway to her room. When she looked over, Derek stood there with an odd expression on his face. The man filled out his baseball britches so well, there was no hiding the obvious bulge evident there.

" Hot Stuff, you okay?" If she didn't know any better, she'd swear he was aroused, but that wasn't possible. Did people get off at just the thought of playing sports?

"I'm fine, Baby." His voice was hoarse sounding and punctuated by shallow breathing.

Concerned, Penelope crawled across her bed to reach him faster instead of walking around. Once at the other side, she knelt there and beckoned him closer with a crook of her finger. His forehead had broken out in beads of sweat. "Sugar, are you sure you're okay?"

He backed away from her instead of coming closer as she'd indicated. Shaking his head like he was trying to clear it, he spoke, "Get dressed P. We need to go." The words were just barely this side of pained in tone.

"But?" She was pouting, but Derek barely took time to notice before he gave his command and he was gone.

In frustration, she realized she felt aroused from the exchange, too. She grabbed her baggiest pair of track pants and loosest T-shirt and dragged them on, before donning socks and running shoes, then tossing her hair into a tight ponytail.

When she came back out to the main area of her apartment, Derek was not immediately in sight. He appeared a few seconds later, his scalp and face both damp. Penelope stepped toward him, but he quickly retreated into the kitchen.

"Grab the bottles of water and let's go," he said, his tone still sharp.

"Morgan, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Mama. I'm good. Just want to get out of here and to the field. I need to work off some energy."

"And you're sure that's it," Penelope questioned. She kept her pitch even, but her concern was evident.

"Yes."

Penelope could hear the strain in his tone, but if there was one thing she knew about her best friend, it was pushing him only led to him pushing back and clamming up.

"Fine, let's go." She followed him out of the apartment fully appreciating the rear view of him as he moved down the hallway in front of her.

Just one of the guys echoed in her head yet again, and she nearly groaned in frustration. Maybe it was time for her to take matters into her own hands, and show Derek exactly how much woman she really was?

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See part 1

A/N: I want to say thank you so much. It's really making my days that so many of you are enjoying this story and actually letting me know what you think. I appreciate it more than I can say.

Penelope never expected to be good at being a third baseman anymore than she had expected to enjoy a win her first night. She got both.

By the time they had reached the field where the game was to take place, Derek had calmed down. As he tossed and hit the ball to her from various angles, the tension seemed to melt from his body. Now as they were headed to his truck after a 6 to 2 win, he had his arm slung over her shoulders.

" I knew you'd be a natural."

"Glad one of us did," Penelope retorted, but softened it with a smile. "I had fun."

"Yeah, me, too. Ready for your first celebratory dinner?"

"Sure, hot stuff. You still planning on being the designated?"

"For you, baby girl, sure," Derek said, wagging his eyebrows at her.

Once they arrived at the sports bar, they had dinner and then moved from beer to ordering shooters.

"Hey Pen, you want a shooter," Paul one of their teammates asked, as the waitress took their order.

"Definitely. I'll take a pair of tequila please."

"You go, Mama," Derek commented.

"What? You think I can't handle it?"

He shook his head. "Nope! Just enjoying being proven right."

"Meaning?" Penelope shifted in her spot beside Derek so she could see his face better.

"You, the gang, perfect mesh. One of the boys, as I said."

Penelope stiffened. That damn phrase again.

The waitress arrived with the shooters just as she was contemplating drinking Derek's half finished beer instead. Grabbing one from the tray, she searched briefly for the salt. Both shakers were already in use, but inspiration struck. She turned back to Derek, leaned in real close, and licked the side of his face from jaw to ear. Then she downed her shooter, popped a piece of lime between her teeth, and sucked, hard.

"Garcia?"

"Yes, Hot Stuff?" she replied, once she'd removed the lime from her mouth. It was obvious her little stunt had gotten Derek's attention.

"What the hell was that?"

"The perfect complement to my tequila. Do you mind turning so I can have the other?"

Derek reached out and snatched the shaker out of Mike's hand, shoving it into hers. "Use this instead." His breathing sounded a bit labored again.

"Problem, Sweetness?"

"No. Thought you might prefer the real thing."

"I prefer natural ingredients myself," Penelope shot back. She held his gaze as she licked her wrist, added a dash of salt, and gulped the second shooter. "See, not nearly as enjoyable as the first," she said, before having more lime.

Derek looked shocked at her response; that struck Penelope as hilarious. At first it was just a giggle, but in short order it became an out and out laugh.

"Pen, you okay?"

It took a moment to get back under control so she could respond, "Yeah, hot stuff I think I am."

"You sure? We can head home if the Ta-kill-ya has gone to your head."

She smirked at his reasoning. "Sweetness, just because tequila sells you short, doesn't mean I'm the same. We should get going though, I need my beauty sleep."

It didn't take them long to wish the other members of the team goodnight. Once they were on their way, Penelope considered asking Derek about his rather unusual behavior all evening and then thought better of it. Instead, she leaned back against the headrest and shut her eyes.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: In part 1

A/N: Wow! I can't thank all of you enough, who have continued to review, put this story on alert, and make it and/or me a favourite. Now, I beg forgiveness in advance, as a wee smidge of angst is about to emerge. It will pay off. I promise.

One Of The Boys – part 5

Penelope wasn't certain how long she was out, but she knew she was no longer in the same position as when she dozed off. Her head was now resting sideways against soft material covering something firm and familiar in scent. Derek. Opening her eyes confirmed it, and several other things became apparent. They were still in his truck, which was in his driveway, parked, and no longer running. Most odd of all, Derek had an arm draped around her, and his nose buried in her hair. If she didn't know any better, she'd swear he was sniffing it, like a flower.

"Uh, Cupcake; do you normally sniff all your buddies?"

"Only the ones who smell like you." His voice was low and soft, almost like he was afraid if he spoke any louder, he'd awaken, and find it was all a dream.

Penelope sat up straight and turned to face him. "Derek?"

He didn't speak instead, he met her gaze straight on, before lifting a hand to cup one side of her face. With his thumb, he traced her lower lip, once, twice, before he leaned over and captured her lips with his own. She responded at first, letting his lips slide over her own and enjoying getting a taste of the man who had featured prominently in several of her fantasies over the years.

When she felt his tongue seeking the warmth of her mouth, she pulled back. It was the hardest thing she'd done in ages, but it was necessary. Releasing the grip she had on his shoulders, she pushed him away, and quickly exited his truck before she changed her mind. With her ready bag slung over her shoulder, she rummaged in her purse for her key ring, hoping to get into the house before he recovered and joined her.

Just as she pulled the elusive key ring free from under all the other items in her purse, Derek's arm came around her, trapping her between himself and the door.

"Running?"

Penelope turned to face him and met his probing gaze head-on. "No, Derek. I just felt it was inappropriate behavior between you and one of the guys. Wouldn't you agree?"

He gaped at her. She would have felt triumphant had she not wanted so desperately to be kissing him instead of rebuffing his advances. Sliding her key into the lock, she went inside, holding the door for him to follow. Kicking off her shoes, she left them by the door, and called over her shoulder, "Night, Hot sStuff. I'm going to grab a shower and head to bed."

"Wait!"

Penelope turned to face him not certain what to expect.

"You'll have to share my shower."

There was a definite edge to Penelope's words when she responded, "Water shortage?"

"No! Dammit, P." Derek dropped his head down, and rubbed his bald scalp before continuing to speak, "I meant I haven't fixed the main bathroom shower yet. You have to use the one in my room."

"Oh! Fine. I'll let you go first then."

"I'll be quick." He all but ran past her as he made for his room.

Penelope took her time getting to the guest room. Once there, she laid out her clothing for the morning. After piling what she needed for her shower on one corner of the bed, she went to make some tea, hoping to soothe her nerves. A quick glance at her watch indicated it had been nearly half an hour since Derek had disappeared to have a shower. She didn't want to rush him, but she was more than ready to try and get some sleep.

Returning to her room, she quickly grabbed her stuff, and went across the hall to Derek's room. The door was ajar so she nudged it open.

Derek picked that moment to emerge from the en suite bathroom in all his naked, aroused glory.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: In part 1

A/N: No question this part is angsty, period. The fun between these two is far from over, but we just have to get over a hurdle or two first. Hang in there please and thank you. I'm back to work today, but I will respond to reviews later today and post another part, too. Enjoy your day everyone.

One Of The Boys – part 6

She couldn't look away, she didn't move, and despite her best intentions, she moaned in appreciation. Derek's focus zeroed in on her and instead of covering himself as she expected, he stalked toward her. Like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming vehicle, she froze. As much as she wanted to move, she couldn't get any of her muscles to obey except her tongue. It worked its way along her suddenly dry lips to moisten them in anticipation of the kiss she could clearly see Derek had every intention of giving her. As his fingers touched her face, she spoke, "No. This can't happen, Derek."

"What? Baby Girl, look at me."

She held his gaze. "I see you just fine."

He dropped his hand, took a step back, the confusion very apparent in his actions, his expression, then his words. "Then why are you fighting this? Fighting me?"

"Because you don't see me. All you want is release; I just happen to be the closest warm body."

"Woman, are you mad?"

Penelope shook her head. "Not in the slightest. You've made it clear all day I'm your best friend, just one of the guys. But now that you're horny, I'll do. No, thanks."

Derek's jaw dropped. He gaped at her for several seconds before he formed a response, "You can't seriously believe…"

She cut him off, held up her hand to stop him from approaching her as she spoke, "Derek, you've repeatedly said it. No less than three times today alone!"

"Then I'm an ass!"

"Yes, yes you are," Penelope said, her tone cold. "Now if you'd please let me pass, I'd like to shower and get to bed."

Derek shook his head. "Pen, hear me out first, please."

"Only if you at least put something on. I'm not as immune as I'd like you to believe."

"Good to know," Derek said, as he turned away and made for a pair of pajama bottoms he'd left on the bed.

Penelope fully enjoyed the rear view almost as much as the front.

Once he was dressed, he sat on the bed, and patted the spot next to him.

"Thanks, but I'll stand."

"Penelope!" He watched her, clearly trying to plead for absolution using merely his eyes.

"Get to your point please."

He lowered his head for a moment, shaking it back and forth several times before he began to speak, "Baby girl, believe me when I tell you the way I'm feeling right now is everything to do with you and you alone. Referring to you as 'one of the boys' was supposed to help me keep my distance, but every which way I turned tonight kept proving I no longer could."

"Great. So you want me, and that should be enough for me to drop to my knees and service you?"

"Hell, no. However, maybe knowing how much I love you, and regret not making you aware of my feelings sooner, might be a start towards us being more than friends."

"Duly noted. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to have a shower."

Penelope walked into the bathroom without turning to look at Derek, but she could feel his eyes on her. She pushed the door closed with her butt instead of turning around and risking eye contact.

Stripping, she stepped into the shower and got the water going about 1/8 of a second, before the first sob escaped her. All she wanted to do was fall apart, but there was no way she'd let herself. She'd waited years to hear Derek say he loved her and wanted her. When he finally did so it seemed anticlimactic, not to mention she felt like she'd forced his hand somehow.

Once out of the shower Penelope decided against lingering in Derek's bathroom any longer. She wrapped herself in a bath sheet, grabbed all her stuff, and opened the door leading into his room. The sight that awaited her shocked her and stopped her in her tracks.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See part 1

A/N: This is the worst of the angst, I promise. Tomorrow the skies start to clear, but for tonight, it's not looking friendly at all. Sorry.

Thank you with all my heart for all the reviews/alerts/favourites. I will start responding later tonight, but didn't want to leave you all hanging any longer while I do what needs to be done here at home.

One Of The Boys – part 7

Derek was fully outfitted in pajamas, robe and slippers, sitting at the foot of his bed. He was holding a velvet box in one hand, and a letter in the other, silently weeping.

Something inside her broke. Before she could have fully comprehended what she intended to do, she had put her stuff down on the closest flat surface, and made her way to his side.

Penelope could count on one hand the number of times she'd seen Derek shed tears and have fingers left over. The end of the whole Buford affair and Haley's tragic death had both reduced Derek to manly sobs, but alpha males like him didn't waste time on emotions this deep easily. She wrapped her arms around him, drawing his head down to her towel-covered bosom.

The letter he held was at enough of an angle she could make out some of the words, and whom it was from. She wasn't intentionally snooping, but she could make out her name, the words: ring, years, ready, time, ask and love, and it was signed 'Mom'. Tears sprang into her own eyes as she considered the implications.

Her towel had loosened enough she could feel Derek's hot tears and warm breath against her bare skin. She shivered and it seemed to snap Derek out of his funk. He stood up, abruptly shrugged out of his robe, and draped it over her shoulders. He placed the letter and the box beside her. She could now easily read the full content of the letter.

Dearest Derek,

Your father and I are so proud of you. I worried for years after he died you and your sisters would never find a love like I had with your father. Apparently, all my time spent worrying was in vain. Just listening to you speak of Penelope, and the love you have for her, warms my heart. Now that you are ready to ask her to share your life, I couldn't be more pleased. I had the ring sized and cleaned as you requested. I'll be waiting to hear your happy news about how your baby girl reacts.

Love you,

Mom

"Derek, I don't get it. You're confusing me, and I have to tell you, I'm not enjoying it," Penelope said, as she picked up the letter and ring box holding them out to him like a sacrifice.

"I know, baby, and I'm beyond sorry," Derek replied, taking the letter, but leaving her holding the closed box.

She tucked it into the pocket of the robe and then said, "Are you going to explain, or leave me hanging?"

Derek nodded, then sat back down beside her. "My best response would be fear. I know I love you. I know I enjoy spending time with you. I know there is no one else I want to share my life with." He stopped and caught hold of her chin as she tried to turn away from him.

Penelope brushed his hand away before she spoke, "Just say it." Her words were clipped, the strain in her tone evident.

"You're right; there is a 'but'. However, it's not what you're assuming, P. I needed to keep my distance from you a wee bit longer. As much as I tried to keep away I came up with more and more reasons to spend more time with you."

"Why? Is that the real reason I'm now a third baseman?" Her words were softer this time.

"Exactly why. It was a perfect excuse to spend the evening together, and the night under the same roof. I didn't foresee walking in on you in nothing but your underwear, then you crawling across your bed, or your propensity for natural salt with your tequila. I wanted to be certain I had my head and my heart firmly in the same space before I came to you and asked you to marry me."

Penelope laid a hand on his knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. He placed a hand over hers, as he continued to speak.

"By the time we got back here tonight I wasn't thinking straight anymore. I was thinking with my libido, and royally screwed up living up to the pride my mom mentioned her and my dad feeling in her letter. I've not only let myself down, but my parents, and you, Baby Girl, most of all. I had no right to even imply tonight we should be together in any way, when you had no idea how I truly feel about you."

Penelope stood up, slipped her arms into the robe properly before tying it closed with the belt. As she did, she paced around the room stopping, each time she passed him to stare for a moment, then move on again. After about the fifth time, she knelt at his feet, and put her crossed arms over his knees before she spoke, "I love you, too."

A ghost of a smile lit up his face with those words, but disappeared again when she continued, "But I think it would be best if we spent some time apart."

Derek looked sadder than she could ever remember seeing him looking in quite some time. " Baby Girl, if that's your wish; it's my command. I can change and take you home tonight, if that's what you want, or just leave you be once we get to work in the morning. Either way, Pen, it won't change anything for me. When you're ready; I'll be here."

"Morning will be fine," she said, getting to her feet. "Thank you for not pushing me on this." With those parting words she reclaimed her clothing and toiletries from the top of his dresser and left, closing his bedroom door firmly behind her.

Penelope held it together long enough to get into the guest room and close the door. She desperately wanted to break something or just scream uncontrollably for however long it took to alleviate all the frustration overwhelming her at that moment. As much as she loved Derek, and she did, she wanted to slap the stupid out of him. She had waited years to hear him say the words he had tonight. For him to finally see her as a woman he could do more than just hang out and play baseball with. And looky-looky, it happened, but not in anywhere near the romantic context she had always hoped for.

In total frustration, she stripped off his robe, tossed the damp towel in the corner, and put on her pajamas. She picked up the garment from where she had dumped it on the bed and his scent filled her nostrils: a combination of musk, aftershave and that distinct essence which was all Derek.

Cuddling the robe against her, she climbed into the bed and let the tears come. She had no other outlet.

Something told her she was not alone in her misery tonight. Not by a long shot.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See part 1

A/N: I promised clearing skies. Not fully sunny yet, but it's definitely peaking through. Thank you for not holding back on telling me what you think. I appreciate it. Sorry for the late posting.

One Of The Boys – part 8

She didn't know when she fell asleep, but when she awoke, the sky was only a light gray. It took her about a minute after opening her eyes to realize she wasn't going to be able to go to work today and be of any use. Grabbing her phone, she sent Hotch a quick text, explaining her request for a couple of personal days. He replied far faster than she expected. With that taken care of, she got out of bed, put on Derek's robe, and went to make coffee. She might be free to spend the next two days getting her head on straight, but she didn't want to make Derek late for work.

She shouldn't have been, but she was caught off guard when the front door opened and Derek came in with Clooney in tow.

"Morning, P," he said, far more focused on unleashing Clooney than even making an attempt at eye contact.

"Morning, Derek."

"If you can spare me a few minutes to shower, I'll drive you to the office."

Penelope shoved her hands into the pockets of his robe. She didn't want to risk him noticing they were shaking, now that she had his attention. "Uh, I'm not going in. I'll catch a cab home so you don't have to worry about the extra time to run me home."

"I'm not going either. I sent Hotch an e-mail last night. I need a few days to clear my head. Regardless, I promised you a ride, so whenever you're ready, I'll take you where you need to go."

Penelope regarded the man before her carefully before she said what she was thinking, "What if I told you I believe I'm right where I need to be? At least for the immediate future."

He followed Clooney into the kitchen and stood, rocking on his heels not too far from her. The uncertainty he was feeling was evident in his one word reply. "Meaning?"

"Hot Stuff, you told me things last night I'd never dreamed of hearing you say about me. We're both off for at least the next few days, and I'd like to spend them with you."

Penelope paused in what she was saying and pulled the velvet box from the pocket she'd placed it in the night before. She held it out to him now, as she continued speaking, "Exploring these feelings, and finding out how real they may be."

"Baby girl, I want to agree, but you asked for time apart last night. I won't push you."

Penelope nodded. "I had time apart from you, and you know what, my love?"

Derek shook his head. "What, baby?"

"It hurt more than being shot. I didn't just feel localized pain, Derek. My heart is sore from loving you. My head is pounding from trying to process everything you told me. My arms are spasming from longing to hold you. I can't go through another night like that one if I can avoid it."

"I don't want to cause you any more pain, Pen. It's killing me that I've caused you so much anguish already."

Penelope took in the devastated expression on Derek's face, the way his hands were clenched into fists at his side, and knew she'd have to touch him first. "My mother always said, "If you love something let it go. If it returns to you, it was always yours."

She had been moving closer to him as she spoke. When she was within proximity she opened the box, then she touched his face with one hand, and locked gazes with him. "I want to be yours. Will you have me?"

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: In part 1

A/N: First off, I know I said I was going to post this last night, but with the finale on I thought I'd wait.

Secondly, this will be the only post today. I need to finish writing the end and today's looking _**ridiculous**_ work wise. Sorry.

Okay, enough babble from me. This is sunny, short and I hope you all think sweet.

One Of The Boys – part 9

"For as long as you'll have me," Derek whispered against the side of her neck. His powerful arms wrapped around Penelope to hold her tight against him. "I love you, Baby Girl."

"I know." She sighed, as she rested her cheek against his chest.

"I want us to spend the rest of our lives together."

"I know that, too." She was smiling as Derek took the ring from the box.

He dropped to one knee in front of her.

"Now you get traditional?" Penelope was giggling now.

"Marry me, Penelope," Derek said, his eyes glassy and his voice hardly above a whisper.

"Yes, Derek," she said, tucking the empty box into her pocket, before allowing Derek to place the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit.

"I want to make love to you, and worship at the temple of your body, because you are the goddess of my heart." She knew he meant the words he was saying, but having the tension between them resolving was restoring his natural playfulness with her. She smiled in answer to the mischievous grin on his face.

"Well, it is morning," Penelope answered.

"Does this mean you want to show me a good one?"

"I could be persuaded to do so for the rest of our lives. Yes!"

"Thank God. And for the record, Baby Girl," he stopped speaking waiting for her to reply.

"What's that, Hot Stuff?"

Derek wrapped one arm around her and tapped her nose lightly with the other. "You are my silly girl, my solace, my best friend, my Baby Girl, my fiancé, but you are not, nor will you ever be, 'just one of the guys'."

Derek kissed her then, the way she had always dreamed he would.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: See part 1

A/N: Thank you for not being upset with how short the last chapter was. It was a necessary evil. More sunshine and a bit of playfulness as we head for the home stretch. My continued thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favourites. You all are making a long week far more fun.

One Of The Boys – part 10

Several long languid kisses later, Derek pulled away. "Baby Girl, I'm not adverse to the idea of us christening my kitchen, but not right now." He stood, and once Penelope was on her feet, he scooped her into his arms.

"Derek, put me down."

"Oh, no. You have been promising me a good morning for six years, and I'll be _damned_ if I'm not going to collect, now that you're my fiancé." He grinned at her, even as he continued to carry her through the house toward the bedrooms.

Penelope tried to look serious when she replied, "So, this is how it's going to be from now on? You collecting, and me buried in debt?"

"Something like that," Derek said, easing her to her feet at the entrance to the guest room she'd used the night before.

"Derek," Penelope questioned, as he moved away from her, heading across the hall to his own room.

"Get dressed, Baby Girl. I'll be ready to go as soon as I have a shower." He looked back just before disappearing into his room. "Move, Princess. Won't take me long to get ready. I'm too anxious to waste time."

"Can I at least ask how I should dress?"

He nodded, responding as he pulled his sweaty shirt over his head. "Do you have anything casual in your go-bag? Comfy shoes or the trainers you wore to play last night would work. Now hurry."

Penelope did indeed hurry. She tried not to dwell on the fact she was dressed in the yoga pants and jacket with a loose t-shirt she usually had tucked in the bottom of her go-bag for the occasional power walk she enjoyed.

For now, she focused on her sexy hunk of a man who was across the hall wet, naked, and very likely hard.

_Damn!_

She was just contemplating foregoing whatever Derek was thinking and joining him in the shower, when he tapped on the door of her room.

"You ready?" Derek pushed the door open and her jaw dropped.

Derek was in a pair of the loosest jeans she had ever seen him in and an equally baggy shirt. A quick meeting of their gazes confirmed he was feeling just as hot and bothered as she was.

"Is it absolutely necessary we go out now?" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and nipped at his chin as she voiced her question. Much to Penelope's satisfaction, Derek made a strangled sound very similar in cadence to the one he'd made in her room the night before.

"Yes. Now let's go," he said, but his voice was hardly more than a whisper and lacked any real conviction. Regardless, he unwrapped her arms and took one of her hands, leading her out of the room, through the house, and outside to his waiting truck.

Ever the gentleman, Derek opened the door for her and waited until she was settled before closing it. He made a brief detour into his garage, returning in short order with what looked like a sleeping bag and two blankets. He tossed those in the back of the truck then joined her.

"What do you want for breakfast," he asked, as he started the truck and backed down the driveway.

It didn't escape Penelope's notice that he kept his eyes focused on the road, not even glancing her way.

"Is it to be my last meal? Will Hotch and the team figure out it was you by the fibers on the blanket?" She was teasing, but her questions apparently had the desired effect; Derek pulled over.

After undoing his seatbelt, he was across the bench so fast she didn't have much time to register his intent, but she welcomed it. His kiss was hot and possessive. The heat from their lips and tongues moving over and around each other made her feel like she was going to go up in flames any second. Several minutes passed before he lessened the intensity of their kisses, and trailed along her neck with little love bites.

Penelope tried to get his attention by speaking, "Hot Stuff, as hot and bothered as this is making me, we are going to get arrested. It's broad daylight, folks are walking their kids to school, and we're making out at the side of the road in your subdivision."

Derek raised his head, abandoning the path his mouth had been on to her chest, a very distinct gleam in his eyes, as he replied, "You were letting your imagination go in all the wrong directions. I had to get you back on point somehow."

She giggled. "I can think of another point I'd much rather be on right now."

"Have no fear, silly girl." He shifted back to his seat, but this time he took her hand within his own and drove one handed.

They stopped at the local franchise of the usual coffee shop only long enough to get them both caffeinated and grab some breakfast. Once they were back in the truck, Penelope could hold back her curiousity no longer.

"Derek, where are we going?"

"Nope."

"Nope. That's it? That's all you're giving me?"

"Yup!" He took a sip of his coffee, as he waited for the streetlight they were at to change.

"All right." He raised an eyebrow at her easy acquiesce, and continued driving in silence when the light changed.

Penelope managed to remain quiet through fifteen lights, but when they turned off into an area of town she didn't recognize and the streetlights became fewer and the trees more dense, she decided to go another route. Placing her nearly finished coffee into the other holder, she released Derek's hand, as well. Turning in her seat, she dropped one hand on his thigh, and with the other, she pulled the elastic from her hair. She saw clearly when his attention was no longer on the road.

"Baby, are you trying to get us killed?"

Penelope shook her head, making the cascade of red locks frame her face.

Derek growled and pulled over yet again. "Pen, please. Just let me get us there and I promise it will be worth it."

She tried to look contrite. "Sorry, Angel Fish. Momma will behave now."

"Thank you," Derek said, as he eased them off the gravel side and back onto the pavement.

She waited until they had passed the fourth maker for some barely acknowledged road before she spoke again, "Are we there yet?"

TBC…

End A/N: Please don't throw things. I had to stop it somewhere. It'll all be explained in the next part. I swear it.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: In part 1

A/N: Thank you for not throwing things. I appreciate it a great deal. I hope I am truly forgiven for yesterday's unusual cliffhanger once you read today's installment.

I'm not positive if I'll be able to post tomorrow. I completely forgot about an important commitment that's slated to eat up a large chunk of my day.

One Of The Boys – pt 11

To Penelope's surprise, Derek didn't reply in words. He just calmly unbuckled her seatbelt, leaned over enough to get one arm around her, and dragged her against his side. Once she was there, he put the same hand on her knee, and began to slowly make his way up her thigh. Fairly soon, she was so centered on the sensuous feel of his fingers as they drew patterns up and along her inner thigh; she couldn't have cared less how far or near they were to their destination.

By the time he was lightly brushing against the apex of her legs, Penelope had her eyes closed; her head was thrown back, and she was moaning softly. She made a rather adamant protest when Derek removed his hand. As she opened her eyes to try and figure out why, she realized he was maneuvering the vehicle through the gates of a state park.

She was still trying to get herself back under control to speak, when he released his own seatbelt and pulled her across his lap. Their lips met again in another hot kiss. Whatever she had been about to ask him escaped her thoughts, and they both lost themselves to the sensations they were rapidly evoking from one another.

She sought to remove his shirt, but Derek placed his hands over hers to stop her progress, and pushed her gently away instead.

"Trust me, P," he whispered, as he guided her off of him and got out of the truck. He helped her out, and held her hand tightly in his own. He grabbed the sleeping bag and blankets, putting them into a sack, before slinging it over his shoulder.

They hiked for a few minutes until they were at the top of the hill they had driven most of the way up when they entered the park. The view was stunning. Derek laid the blankets and sleeping bag out not far from the bank of a rather wide river. They were under the shadow of a number of large trees that formed a natural shelter from anyone on the trail.

"It reminds me of Alaska," Penelope said, her tone indicating she was marveling at the beauty surrounding them as she stood staring out over the water.

"That's what I thought, too, when I saw it. I knew it would be the perfect place to propose. Or should I say, it would have been," Derek replied, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling the side of her neck. "Forgive me, Baby Girl?"

"Without question, Derek." Penelope turned in his embrace, rose up on tiptoe, and kissed him.

Derek responded right away by increasing the intimacy of their embrace. He held her as close as their clothing would allow, pressing them hip-to-hip. When it was no longer enough to satisfy their growing hunger for each other, he lifted her into his arms and lowered them both to the bedding.

Penelope was quick to roll them so she was on top. At last, she managed to get his shirt off of him, admiring the hard expanse of his skin revealed to her hungry gaze. She nipped at his nipples, swirled her tongue around his belly button, and then traveled the length of his torso from waist to chin in one long lick.

"Mmmm…" Penelope purred against his jaw.

Derek released a primitive moan as he sat up under her. He captured her lips with his own, stroking along her tongue, memorizing the texture and movement with every pass of his own. He buried one hand in her hair, anchoring her head, as he plundered her mouth. With the other, he pushed her jacket off her shoulders, and then slipped under the hem of her t-shirt. The touch of his hand on her bare skin was like a brand, marking her forever as his.

She needed to feel him fully against her, but hesitated as the sounds of the water from the river lapping the shoreline and the many sounds of nature at play penetrated her consciousness.

"I think it's time we head back," Penelope said as she moved off of his lap to sit beside him instead.

Derek let her go, but she could clearly see the disappointment in his eyes. "We're alone, Baby Girl."

"You want our first time together to be out here?" She stretched her arms out indicating their surroundings, as if Derek had forgotten where they were.

"There's something you should know, P," Derek said. He shifted to face her, drawing her arms down and holding both her hands in one of his while he used the other to guide her face. Once she was holding his gaze with her own, he let go and ran his hand over his head.

"In all the years I've been having sex, I have never, not once, had, or desired to have, unprotected sex. With you, Penelope, it's different."

"Yeah?" she whispered.

"Oh, yeah," he replied. "With you, baby, I want it all to be all natural when we make love. I want to feel you surrounding me while I'm buried inside of you with no barriers between us. I also want to feel nature's kiss on my skin while I feel the two of us become one at last."

It wasn't Penelope's intent to cry, but all at once, she felt moisture on her cheeks. She struggled to keep her voice even when she answered, "Totally natural, just like our love."

Derek nodded.

Penelope gave a gentle tug, and he released her hands. Still holding his gaze, she began removing her clothing.

TBC…

End A/N: For any who are wondering, I totally made up the state park. Thus, the lack of a name or any indication as to which state they are in Maryland or Virginia.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: In part 1

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I was crazy busy getting heat stroke yesterday and then realized it was the Memorial Day weekend for a lot of you so I held off. Hope this was worth the wait.

Sadly, I believe the next part is the finale. I must admit I am having a hard time writing it, as I will miss this story along with the wonderful reviews, which have come with new and returning readers. I appreciate you all.

One Of The Boys – part 12

Derek waited until Penelope had taken off her shirt before he stopped her from removing anything else. "P, let me. I've waited a long time for the privilege of undressing my fiancée. I don't want to waste my first opportunity," he said, as he placed his hands over hers.

"When I get a request like that from my fiancé there's no chance I'm going to deny him. But know this, Hot Stuff I intend to return the favour."

Derek raised an eyebrow as he remarked, "You and your promises. I hope you know I intend to collect."

"Oh, mon cher, that was always my hope," Penelope said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders, maneuvering herself into his lap, as their lips met once more.

They didn't rush, but they were both naked in very little time. Derek lay Penelope down within the sleeping bag, before covering her body with his own. For several minutes they remained unmoving, skin-to-skin, the sun beating down on them, basking in the heat of their intimacy.

Penelope was the first to shift, cradling Derek's body against her own. The movement drew an immediate response from him; he rocked against her, nudging her entrance with his penis. He caressed her everywhere he could reach, memorizing her body with his lips as he moved downward. At last, he was on his knees between her thighs.

"Where are you…oh," the rest of what she began to say was lost once Derek grasped her hips pulling her toward himself. He positioned her so that he entered her slowly, as he slid her behind along his thighs. Spreading his knees, he anchored himself for leverage, just as Penelope pushed forward.

They released twin sighs, beginning a dance of point and counterpoint. Penelope met each of Derek's thrusts into her body with an answered push of her own. Their bodies expanded and contracted in answer to the other like they were long time lovers. As the tension of their building orgasms washed over them, Penelope lifted her upper body so she could wrap her arms around Derek.

Joined as intimately as two people could be, they rode out the first wave of the orgasm that hit Penelope first. As her body tightened around Derek's, he, too, was overcome. They collapsed, still joined. His head cushioned on her breasts, he latched onto one of her nipples. He drank like a man trying to slake a long thirst, while Penelope writhed beneath him, the next orgasm already stoked and ready to send her flying.

Derek slipped his hands under Penelope's hips, tipping her up at an angle, which allowed him to fill her completely, and hit her G-spot with each stroke of his body to hers. He moved against her with far more intensity this time. His body was taut, ready for release. Penelope guided his head back and forth between her breasts, as he continued to suckle, nip, and lave to his heart's content.

He drew himself totally out of her body, preparing for one last thrust to fulfill them both, when they heard a not-so-subtle clearing of a throat. Penelope must have been holding an edge of the sleeping bag, because she flipped it over them in the next instance, as Derek lifted his head to see who dared disturb them.

"I should arrest you both for public indecency," the park ranger said, once she knew she had their attention.

"Yes, you could; but if we promise to be gone within five minutes, would you consider letting this slide," Derek asked.

The sound that Penelope emitted could only be described as a guffaw. He looked down at her in his arms, and had to fight to remain impassive, as the full spectrum of the images his words evoked hit him.

A chuckle escaped the ranger before she spoke, "Been tempted a time or more to bring the husband up here and do a little 'communing with nature' of our own. Pack it up, don't let me ever catch you doing this again, and we'll call it a day." She began to move off and then turned back. "I'm assuming the truck down there registered to the FBI belongs to you folks?" She indicated down the slope to where they'd parked.

"Yes," Penelope said, blushing so deeply her skin was nearly the colour of her hair.

"That's what I thought," she said, and left whistling to no particular tune as she went.

"Hotch would have had our asses," Penelope said, but she was smiling even as she gave Derek a brief kiss, before pushing him off.

"Would have been well worth it," Derek replied. He dropped a kiss on the tip of her nose, and then rolled out of the sleeping bag. He stood up in all his naked glory to stretch, before gathering their clothing so they could get dressed.

Penelope thoroughly enjoyed the view.

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: See part 1

A/N: I can't end a story that's been this well received on chapter 13, so there will be a final chapter, BUT it will be a day or two. Sorry.

A couple of shout outs with this one: 1. To miriah22: I told you, you must have been running around getting a sneak peak in my head; 2. To JenRar for stepping in and being my back up beta. You rock; 3. Finally, to KricketWilliams for being a wonderful friend, beta, and encourager. Had to send the team to visit.

One Of The Boys – chapter 13

One week later, the team had been to St. Paul, Minnesota for a quick case, leaving Penelope to hold down the fort at the office. Since the BAU team was already in the air at quitting time, she rushed home, changed, and met the baseball team for their weekly game. In an upset that royally pissed off the other team, but earned hers the victory, Penelope had caught a ball tossed to her from second, outing the runner just crossing third base, and then managed to twist and fire the ball home in time to out that player as well. Her quick action had not only resulted in tagging two of the three outs on that play, but also helped her team maintain their 8-5 lead to grab the win.

For the second week in a row, Penelope and the team entered the sports bar on a high from their triumph. Since Derek had missed the game, she drove herself to the bar, however she was warmly welcomed as before upon arrival. Paul had saved her a spot.

"Hey, it's our star player. Shove over guys, and make room for her," Paul said, patting the bench beside him.

Penelope smiled and sat, just as the same waitress from the week before came around for their orders. "You all having dinner first, or going straight for celebrating?"

"I'd like to get some-"

"She'll have two Tequila shooters, cause I'm volunteering to be her salt this week," Mike said from across the booth.

Penelope raised an eyebrow at his words as much as at the fact he had interrupted her. "Thanks, Mike, but I'm going to stick to food only tonight. Morgan's not here and I'm driving."

"Oh, come on Pen," Paul said from beside her. "We're celebrating. One of us will make sure you get home safe."

"Thanks, but I'm good," Penelope said, before she returned her attention to the waitress. "I'll have the garden salad and a banquet burger, well done, please."

The waitress nodded, then turned away to take the order of Benny, who ordered a round of shooters for the team, along with wings. Despite her misgivings, Penelope shrugged it off, and figured she'd just make herself scarce for a few minutes when the drinks arrived.

The team talked around her as she thought about Derek being here with the team the week before. Then her thoughts traveled to their first kiss later that evening, and soon she was lost in the memories of their afternoon at the state park, before the ranger so rudely interrupted them, followed by later the same afternoon in the shower, his bed, the kitchen, the living room. In the days before they returned to work, they had managed to christen every room in his house and her apartment.

How she missed him!

Being so distracted, Penelope completely missed her chance to slip away before the shooters arrived. She was brought back to reality when Mike tapped her shoulder. She looked up from her perch beside Paul to find Mike crouched at her feet, holding up a shooter, expectation clearly etched on his face.

"Seriously, Mike, I'm not drinking tonight," she said.

"Ah, Pen, please. I won't freak out like Morgan did. He may just see you as 'one of the guys'; just one of the team, but I think you're fiery. Take a taste," he begged, tilting his head to make it easier for her to access his face.

Oh boy, she thought. "Mike, it's nothing personal, I just…" She trailed off as a deep voice spoke from behind her.

"She just prefers my natural salt to any other, and that's a good thing, since she's engaged to _me_. Any questions?"

Penelope didn't have to turn around to know Derek was pissed, but she simply couldn't fight the happy, satisfied smile that spread across her face at his possessive words and tone.

Mike shot to his feet, returning to his seat on the other side of the bench in less time than it took Penelope to rise to her feet to greet her hot stuff. "Hey, you're home. We won again."

Derek didn't say anything, he simply gathered her into his embrace and covered her lips with his own. The team, the noise, heck, quite possibly the very essence of anything and everything _but _the two of them, disappeared from existence as they lost themselves to kissing one another.

It was the feeling of pretzel bits hitting them that finally made them pull apart. It was also when the catcalls registered.

"Just 'one of the guys'? Yeah, right!"

"Get a room."

"No wonder she licked him like that."

And so on. Penelope blushed at the last one, as she laid her head against Derek's chest over his heart. She could feel his heart racing, her own speeding along to keep time, and she'd never felt better.

TBC…


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: See part 1

A/N: Sniffle. I can't believe it's finished. Thank you so much to all of you who have faithfully reviewed. This story has had my highest number of reviews, alerts, and been favourited the most. I appreciate it so much.

Thank you again to Kricket who has been a wonderful beta and even better friend.

Thank you for sharing the ride with me. Please let me know one last time what you think. Harlie

One Of The Boys - epilogue

"Mom, how did you know daddy was 'the one'," Francine asked, as she came into the den.

Penelope put down the microprocessor components she had been fiddling with to focus on her daughter. "What's brought this on?"

"Owen."

"What's he done now," Penelope asked, but she was fighting to keep her lips straight and the lift of excitement from her tone.

"Uh." The very sound told Penelope far more than anything her daughter could have said. She'd experienced similar frustration with her Hot Stuff in the first seven years they'd been friends. "He's...he's...damn it, Mom, why can't he see me as more than just his buddy? For the love of God, do I have to throw myself at him?"

Penelope smirked. "Well..."

Francine's head shot up and she focused exclusively on her mother for the first time since entering the room. "Mom?"

A little self-deprecating laugh escaped Penelope. "Did I ever tell you what my mother told me when I first asked her the same question?"

Her daughter shook her head, sending a mass of caramel curls streaked with cranberry red flying.

"I couldn't have been more than sixteen, but I knew I wanted a happy marriage like my parents had, if I was ever to marry. Mom told me I'd know the right man when I tasted him."

Francine went scarlet, sputtered for a moment, and then arched a brow at her mother in a nearly identically arch to her father.

"Mom. I...I don't think...I mean...That's how you knew? When you and dad...you know-"

"Francine Morgan, you're twenty-six years old and still can't accept the fact your father and I have sex?"

"No. I mean, yes. I mean, of course you have sex. It's just I'm shocked you needed a blow-"

"Perhaps if I'd done so, your dad would have caught on sooner. But, I quite literally licked his face while doing tequila shooters. And my Mom told me that she sucked chocolate off my dad's cheek. She said the taste of him was so intoxicating to her; she didn't even stop once the chocolate was gone. Apparently, daddy liked the feel of her pressed against him and licking him so much, he kissed her when she came up for air, and the rest, as they say, was history."

"Huh," Francine said. "How did daddy react to you licking him?"

"I took your mom home with me and never let her leave again," came Derek's deep voice, as he joined them in the den. "If your mom is telling you all this then things must be changing for you and Owen."

"Hardly. He doesn't see me as more than just a buddy. We spend 90% of our time together, but still nada. I'm tempted to show up at our next meeting naked, just to see if his pulse even blips."

"Like hell you will, young lady."

Penelope got up from her seat behind the desk and came to stand in front of Derek. "Why not, Hot Stuff? It worked for you."

"Hmmph." Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and she gloried in his embrace, even after all these years. His brown eyes had darkened to a deep chocolate in the few seconds their gazes held. She knew where his thoughts had strayed, as hers were apt to go along, if not for their daughter's distress.

"Francine, all I can tell you is what I see when I watch you and Owen together; devotion, love, trust, and no small amount of heat. I won't tell you how to force his hand, but I will say this: one taste and my Mother knew. One lick and I had no doubt about your dad. I'm sure you'll figure it out." Penelope barely got the last words of her mini speech out without sighing as Derek nuzzled her neck.

"Thanks, Mom. Dad, I can take a hint. Love you both," Francine said, and left.

Penelope was well rewarded by Derek and was slipping into a satisfied orgasm induced coma, when the in-house telecommunications system indicated there was an incoming audio only communication.

"Answer," she heard Derek mumble from beside her. "It had better not be Reid."

The voice that came through the room speakers sounding a bit breathy, but happy. "Mom, you were right. Indescribable and yet…perfect. Love you. Talk later."

"Well, that's that," Penelope murmured, as she leaned over and took a quick lick of Derek's closest shoulder. "We've got ourselves a future son in-law, Hot Stuff."

"Humph," was Derek's response, before he rolled Penelope over him. "That boy had better realize there's more magic to life with my little girl than just tasting delectable. I always knew with you, Baby Girl."

Apparently, Derek agreed: Francine was no longer 'one of the boys' to Owen either.

Somewhere, Penelope thought, her Mom was smiling just like she was right now.

The End.


End file.
